Memory
by EtherealRinoa
Summary: Pan returns to japan after moving away for many years, this time she is on a mission. She rediscovers all she left behind, and meets familiar faces, will she realize before its too late?
1. Default Chapter

Hello!! Hope you like the story! It's my first one and I am a little nervous about what the reviewers are going to say. Please no cursing and be NICE!!  
On with the story!  
oh great and holy dragon ball z creators I do not claim any ownership of your characters, I am just a measly writer!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Memory  
  
Pan ran down the stairs as her dad called her.  
  
"Pan-chan where are you we are almost ready to leave!!!"  
  
"I'm right here dad!!!" she yelled and she flew down the stairs, sailing into her father's arms.  
  
" Is all your stuff packed and ready? We're leaving now." Questioned Gohan.  
  
" It all ready here," she thrusted a pack spilling over with toys and a pictures of all of her friends and family, " I think I packed to much but it's okay right?" she smiled sweetly.  
  
"Sure it's fine now go outside everyone is waiting to see you for the last time!!"  
  
"Is Trunks here?? Is grandma?? Goten too!!! YEEAH!!!" she squealed and sprinted out the door to say hi to everyone.  
  
"Wait!!!! Be nice and don't start a fight!!" Gohan called after her  
  
"HEY!!!!! Uncle Goten!!" she runs and jumps right into his open arms.  
  
" Hi Pan so are you excited??"  
  
"Oh yeah I'll be going to fifth grade and I'm going to be10 years old!! Pan smiles obliviously like Goku.  
  
" That's cool, so will you miss me??" Trunks appeared behind Goten.  
  
" Of course I will Trunks! I'll miss beating you at sparring!! Hee Hee!" she giggles  
  
" Hah yeah, you did beat me a couple of times." Scratches his head.  
  
"Get out of the way you moron!" Bra moved around her brother and next to Goten.  
  
" Hey pan," her smile lights up like a 100-watt light bulb, " I know you will miss me because we're best friends right?"  
  
"Of course Bra!!" Jumps out of her Uncles arms and hugs Bra  
  
" Love you!" Bra's eyes became misty   
  
Pan goes around eventually and says bye to all her friends and family.  
  
"Okay Pan lets go!! If we want to get to the U.S by tomorrow we should leave now or our plane will leave without us. I don't think you want to "fly" all way over there do you??  
  
" NO WAY!!!!!!" she yelled  
  
With final good byes the Son family was off to the airport and were on their way.  
  
"Boy this is a cool plane!!" Pan declared pulling on a curtain to the bathroom.  
  
"Um excuse me young lady you need to sit down now." A flight attendant approached Pan.  
  
"Why?" Pan questioned  
  
"Because the plane is going to take off."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you need to buckle up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if you don't you will fall and get hurt!!" the attendant yelled   
  
"But I'm strong enough! I'm a saiyan!" * She blasts a seat with a fireball *  
  
"Uh….uh mmm…..uhhhh….." the flight attendant's eyes popped out  
  
"PAN!! Uh….uh… ha..ha hee.. that's nice Pan now sit down." Gohan said hurriedly to Pan  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you caused enough trouble!"  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because you are not supposed to do that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because.. ahh.. DO you want to wake your mother up???"  
  
"Oh no!!! Okay I'll sit down!!" Pan jumps in her chair and buckles herself and tight as she can.  
  
"Uh Uh….mmm.uhhhhh…." the flight attendant is still staring at the smoldering chair  
  
"Oh kids these days always learning a new trick!" Gohan hurries back to his seat.  
  
The plane arrives safely without any more interruptions and the family starts their new life in the U.S.  
It was a cool night as she walked to work at the main headquarters right outside of the university.  
  
"Wonder what they want me to do? I thought they already prepped me on the project." Pan looked around and studied the people as they passed.  
  
"I don't think I am ever going to be promoted." she looked up and saw a great building looming in front of her "I don't think I'm their best 'researcher' yet!"  
  
She continued her walk to the building and stopped at the check in.  
  
"Hi I'm here to see Dr. Kanagawa"  
  
"Name please." The clerk mumbled back  
  
"Pan Son." Pan flashed an ID card in front of the lady  
  
"Reason please."  
  
"I'm sorry but I have a special appointment you see..…"  
  
"Excuse me, forgive me for interrupting, but are you the woman that will be performing the research for Dr. Kanagawa?" a man in the corner stood up and walked toward the check in desk.  
  
"Um…yeah that's me." Pan said uneasily  
  
"She's clear Ms.Chen. I know where she is going I'll take her." The man flashed a shiny grin at her and she immediately opened the security door to the heart of the building.  
  
"Miss can you come with me, I have been waiting for you." He walks ahead of her and says nothing else.  
  
"So, do you know what he is calling back here for?? I was already briefed on my mission."  
"I'm not sure I think he wants to give you some hi-tech stuff to help you. Here is the Lab please go in." he opened a door and she stepped inside.  
  
Right in front of her she saw a young man no older than her, maybe twenty-one working behind a desk. He looks up and great smile spreads across his handsome face when he sees her.  
  
"Ahhhh, Miss Son I have been expecting you for a while! Please come over here so I can show you what I have for you."  
  
Pan slowly walked toward his desk, wary of any sudden movements.  
  
"So what do you have for me." she put her hand on the Dr.'s desk  
  
"Well since you are going to do this project, I have made some special equipment to help you relay the information back here to Foxteca."  
  
"Yeah what else do I need I am only the best computer hacker around. What is it you think I need?" Pan said impatiently.  
  
"I have this," the Dr. held out a small screw shaped object that seemed to squirm in his palm.  
  
"Ewww what is that??" Pan stepped back  
  
"It's a transmitter, here hold out your hand." Dr.Kanagawa grabbed pan's hand and placed the object in her palm.  
  
The small thing burrowed into Pan's palm. Pan winced as a small amount of blood seeped out.  
  
"Oww that hurt is it supposed to do that?" Pan shook her hand to get it out.  
  
"Yes it is. The way it works is that it will send the information back as you hack into the files at the Capsule Corp main computer."  
  
"And we're doing this because you and Capsule are in head to head competition for sales and if capsule corps releases their new cap you will be left behind in the competition." Pan studied her hand as she talked.  
  
"Right you are, Foxteca and Capsule Corps are in a deadlock in sales. Capsule Corps is developing a new capsule that is being kept under wraps. It is said that when unveiled and sold it will increase Capsule Corps sales ten fold. When that happens Foxteca will be buried under the competition and will go bankrupt. As head developer here I need to find out what the capsule will do, so I can develop a better model."  
  
"I am supposed to leave today to Japan right? I have to go to the Annual Ball at the Capsule Corps.  
  
"Yes. You are expected to steal the files when the president is making the speech he always makes at the ball. That way no one will notice that you are missing or see you go into the rest of the building."  
  
"Yeah yeah I know I have the info down you don't have to explain again!" Pan waved her hand around in the air looking for the screw like thing.  
"Well here are the descriptions of where you are staying, your things have been loaded ." Dr. Kanagawa hands her a thick folder. " A private jet is waiting for you on top of the building so you can get there right away."  
  
"Okay than bye Dr…..err.Mr.."  
  
"Call me Masao."  
  
"Bye..er..Masao!"  
  
Pan waves and exits to the stairs and climbs up to her next job.  
"Hahaha" Masao laughed to himself  
  
"This is perfect! I have been waiting to test that germ forever. No one has wanted to use it because it is going to be used as bio-warfare for the army but I had to test it before I could send it to them. This girl was the perfect opportunity to test it because after she gets the information I would need to silence her. This way she will get what I want and be destroyed soon after. All the evidence gone!! Right now I bet that thing is making a nice little space in her brain for it to control her.   
Pan arrived at her hotel at sunset. She changed and left the room to have a look around her old country before she went to work.  
  
She strolled through down town with her jacket tightly wrapped around her it was very cold, winter was just beginning. She passed many shops with pretty clothes and colorful displays made to attract the customers attention and lure them in. She stopped in front of a Martial Arts center and watched the little kids train vigorously. She remembered sparring with her dad and grandpa in the woods when she was small. Then when grandpa went away Goten and Trunks took over. But oddly she could not remember their faces very well. Continuing down the block she came up to a busy street. As she prepared to cross, the cars zipped by blowing her long raven hair beside her. The light changed and she started her journey across the enormous street. She looked at her icy breath puffing out of her mouth as she crossed and just as she reached the other side a man bumped her, almost knocking her over. She steadied her self and looked back to see the man. He was looking back at her too. His face was angled sharply and his hair was an interesting shade of purple. He was very handsome and casually dressed. He mouthed "Sorry" to her as he turned to continue walking. Pan stood and stared after him until she could not see him anymore. He looked strangely familiar to her.  
End of part one!!  
I know you people probably know my cousin who is also a writer on this page too; her name is Vegetas lil Princess. I would like to thank her very much for encouraging me on finishing this story and always remembering to mention me at the end of her stories. Please review my story and tell me what you think! (And remember be nice! J) 


	2. Anxiety

Hola! This is part two to my first story. I think it is going to be pretty good! I have a little more confidence now. This part of the story is going to be told from a different point of view now, so it's going to be very interesting!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Memory  
Trunks walked down the sidewalk bundled in his sweater he looked at the store windows as he passed them. It was almost Christmas and stores were dawning trees and ornaments. When the displays became monotonous he turned his attention to the crosswalk ahead, the light had turned and people were almost finished crossing. He hurried to cross before the light turned again. Just about breaking into a run he reached the street, almost knocking over somebody in the process. He turned around to say sorry and saw an attractive young woman with long raven hair glaring at him. Her face rang a bell in his head but he couldn't bring himself to remember if he knew her or not. He kept on walking his breath swirling like smoke around him. He could feel her eyes burning holes into the back of his head. Her energy was high; he could sense it when he bumped her. Weird but it could be that she was just very angry.   
  
Trunks arrived at home and proceeded to build a large fire to keep warm. He stripped himself of his extra clothing and put some pajamas on. He walked back to the fire, which greeted him with a crackle, and sat down. Trunks immediately got right back up and threw water in the fire and jumped onto his bed. He flipped on the T.V and flipped through channels aimlessly. Every time he stopped on something that looked interesting it was replaced by another channel.   
  
"Why can't stop thinking about the girl I almost knocked over! Every channel I stop on the women look just like her." Trunks crushed the remote   
  
"She looks too familiar! Who is she? I can't think!" he was almost shouting it to the whole house.  
  
"I'm just going to sleep and I'll forget all about it."   
  
Trunks pushed the power button on the T.V and climbed into bed, where he laid for hours with insomnia.   
  
"I can still see her face irritated, but still attractive. Why is this bothering me so much?" He turned over and still could not sleep.  
  
Trunks stared at the ceiling until he fell asleep. Tossing and turning he made it through the night without waking up.  
In the morning trunks showered and dressed and went out for the last day he had off. He had been working for the past month full-time. He was overseeing the launch of a new product and it was tricky business to prevent interference.   
  
"Where will I go today?" He scrambled into his car still exhausted from turning over and over during the night.  
  
Starting the car he drove downtown for another day of window shopping and just hanging out. He parked in front of the Central Plaza and was adjusting the side mirror of his car when he saw her. She was walking right passed the car dressed in a coat and beanie her hair was glossy down her back, boots clunking as she walked. Trunks jumped out of his car and followed her at a distance. She came up to a café and walked in. He followed suit and went inside too.  
  
"Where did she go?" Trunks searched the room. He saw her sitting in the corner talking to the waiter. As soon as the waiter departed he sat himself at the table directly in front of her so he could watch her. He jumped when the waiter came up to him and asked him what he wanted.  
  
"Excuse me sir? What would you like?" The waiter said  
  
"I'll have what she's having please," he pointed to the Girl he was following.  
  
"Yes right away." The waiter left him   
  
Trunks turned his attention to the young woman she was peeling off her coat. She flipped her hair and began reading the menu. Once she glanced his way and Trunks pretended to be absorbed in the flower arrangement in front of him. Soon the waiter returned to her table with her order, then continuing his trip to Trunks' table with the hot drink.  
  
"Enjoy your drink." The waiter set the mug in front of him.  
  
Trunks immediately attacked it and took a big gulp. It was hot chocolate! This girl liked hot chocolate! He looked at her again she was looking at him and smiling. Trunks was immediately terrified. Had she seen him spying on her? He watched in horror as the girl gathered her things and sat at his table.  
  
"Hi! Didn't we bump into each other yesterday?" she studied his face.  
  
"Hi, yeah we did, I'm sorry I didn't mean too…" he stammered  
  
"Wasn't there something in the air? I was a little dazed I wasn't watching where I was going either." She raised a perfect eyebrow and smiled.  
  
"Well yeah, there might have." He allowed him self a small smirk.  
  
"I'm not mad at you so you don't have to be so nervous." She winked at him.  
  
"Oh! Umm…okay" Trunks felt his face warm up with embarrassment  
  
"Quite a chilly day we're having aren't we? I don't remember it being this cold when I was little." She began to study his face again.  
  
"Yeah it is a little cold for this time of year." Agreed Trunks.  
  
The young woman finished her Hot chocolate and put her coat on again.  
  
"Boy I miss making snowmen at the Kame House." She said to herself and left quickly.  
  
"Wait a minute she said Kame House! Who is this girl! I didn't even remember to ask her what her name is!" Trunks slapped his face  
  
He left a payment and hurried outside to the street but she was nowhere in sight.   
  
"Dammit! I missed my chance!" Trunks jumped in his car and began to search the sidewalk for her. She had disappeared.  
  
"Well I shouldn't let my head explode over some girl. I'll just get to work early and start today." Trunks turned his car towards the business district of the city.  
  
He drove down Main St. and turned on Capsule Road. He came to a large bubble dome building with the lettering "Capsule Corps" on the side. Trunks pulled into the parking lot and parked in the space labeled "President". He slid an I.D. card through the slot next to the parking space. A door appeared in the wall and opened. A mechanical voice greeted him with a "Welcome back Mr. Briefs"  
He strolled down the hall and looked at the deserted offices.  
  
" I'm so behind on everything. That stupid annual ball is going to be disastrous if I don't put my planner to work on a good theme." Trunks reached the elevator and pressed the button to the apex of the building. The elevator reached the top and opened its doors. A small security screen was directly in front of Trunks he placed his hand on the screen and the door opened to his office.  
  
"My second home!" Trunks chuckled as he sat in front of his computer and checked his mail.  
  
"Junk, junk, and more junk." Trunks deleted the mail and came across one that had just appeared.  
  
"Important!" it read. Trunks quickly opened it.  
  
Mr. Briefs,  
I have made all the arrangements the party is going to be masquerade! I thought that since it was close to Halloween it would be cool. All the invitations have been sent out so you don't have to worry about them!! I'm so glad you hired me for this job it's only my second project! Got to call the caterers! Ciao!  
  
Michiko Arae   
"All right now I have more things to worry about! Who's coming! I really need to fire her!" Trunks got up and went to the coffee machine and grabbed a mug full.   
  
"I can still taste that hot chocolate." Trunks sipped his drink.  
  
His mind wandered off someplace else until the clock in the corner of the office chimed Five O'clock.  
  
"Oh s***! I've been here for hours!" Trunks jumped from the chair he had been lounging in and ran to the elevator.  
  
He jumped in his car and drove home in a leisurely manner enjoying the cool night. The wind blew through his hair and his mind lingered on what had happened today and her.  
  
Well, this is the end of part two. I hope you have liked it so far and if you haven't why are you still reading?? Whatever, I think this story is going to last for a little while so stayed tuned and tell me if you get bored or it begins to sound stupid. Please feel free to email me and give your opinion, likes or dislikes. I would be happy to hear from you.   
Ethereal Rinoa 


End file.
